Unexpected
by selenia7
Summary: Pour une fois que John pouvait oser aspirer à un peu de tranquillité - et soyons franc, de normalité - en cette matinée des plus banales, le sort semble en avoir décidé autrement, et s'incarne sous la forme d'un visiteur sommes toutes... inattendu. Les locataires du 221B reprennent du service, et comme il le dit si bien... The Game is on !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, d'un genre un peu différent... J'espère que malgré le style un peu plus alambiqué de l'écriture, les aventures de nos Baker Street Boys sauront vous séduire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dès que l'on passe la porte d'entrée, la plus banale des portes d'entrée, celles en chêne, avec les veines du conifères qui courent sur toute la surface, sombres et moins sombres, semblant suivre un chemin qui échappe à la rationalité de l'être humain, créature uniquement intéressée par le bouton de cuivre légèrement lustré et qui grince quand on l'empoigne sans ménagement, alors, c'est un véritable capharnaüm qui s'offre à l'œil inexpérimenté. Mais pour celui qui sait y voir, le panneau de bois caresse doucement le parquet craquelé, chatouille les poils du tapis bariolé et vient rencontrer le mur nu, sans un bruit. La peinture, hésitant entre le blanc et le gris, craquelle. Une des fissures s'étend tout le long du mur, grimpe jusqu'au plafond, contourne le lustre où une des appliques est mourante, déséquilibrant l'ensemble, rejoint le mur d'en face et disparaît, pile au-dessus de la cheminée. Pas un feu n'a brûlé dans son foyer depuis qu'on s'est rendu compte que tourner la molette d'un radiateur électrique était beaucoup plus simple que monter plusieurs étages, un tas de bois sur les bras. Constat ô combien surprenant.

Désormais, la cheminée a pour but ultime de tenir lieu de… d'à peu près tout en fait. Un couteau de chasse est profondément planté dans le bois tendre de la tablette, assassinant sans états d'âme une pile assez inquiétante de factures. Ni babioles ni photos, mais des douilles de divers calibres, des découpes de journaux, et tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites. Au bord de l'étagère, le regard tourné vers le visiteur, trône un crâne aux orbites d'un vide abyssal.

Si ce ne sont les trouvailles étonnantes que l'on peut faire en prêtant un peu d'attention à la pagaille qui jonche le salon, le sofa plus esthétique que confortable, le fauteuil de cuir d'un autre âge et la table basse disparaissant sous une tonne de papiers sont d'une banalité affligeante. Au bout du couloir, deux chambres ; l'une vide, parfaitement rangée, le lit fait au carré ; l'autre dans le désordre le plus complet, une, puis deux pantoufles, ainsi qu'une robe de chambre bleu nuit semées jusqu'au lit dans lequel une longue silhouette, dont seule la masse sombre de cheveux bouclés dépasse de sous les draps, s'abaisse puis se soulève, au rythme des battements de son cœur. Dans la salle de bain, le goutte à goutte du robinet bat la mesure. Seule la cuisine, ou ce qui mériterait de porter ce titre si tout un laboratoire ne s'étalait pas sur _toutes_ les surfaces planes, témoigne d'un soupçon de vie à cette heure matinale en la personne du Dr. John Watson.

John Watson était un homme simple, et pour lui, malgré les turpitudes auxquelles son colocataire l'avait habituées, ce n'est pas un corps encore frais qui le mettait en appétit le matin, mais bel et bien la plus simple des traditions britanniques, celle qui avait su résister à tout, l'indétrônable tasse de thé. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là, encore fourbu de leur course poursuite de la veille, mais bien obligé de quitter la chaleur de son lit pour s'adonner à l'activité qui, loin d'être aussi palpitante que de courir après les criminels jusqu'à pas d'heure dans le dédale des rues de Londres, avait au moins le mérite de payer les factures, notre cher docteur Watson, s'apprêtait à venir tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage salvateur, quand le silence de l'appartement, ô combien précieux de par sa rareté, fut soudain brisé.

Ce n'était pas son colocataire qui menaçait à nouveau l'existence même de leur logement par une de ses expériences des plus douteuses – et inappropriées dans un lieu autre qu'un laboratoire respectant les normes de sécurité obligatoires, quoique Sherlock ne devait même pas connaître l'utilité de ce genre de _règles_ , mot depuis longtemps banni de son vocabulaire – puisque ce dernier, n'ayant pas dormi depuis cinq jours, date du début de leur dernière enquête, semblait avoir finalement cédé à l'appel du sommeil, et se trouvait en ce moment même profondément endormi, et, chose exceptionnelle, avait cédé aux exhortation de John qui s'entêtait à dire que « non, Sherlock, se vautrer sur le canapé à peine quelques heures en somnolant à moitié, ce que j'appelle faire de la récupération de sommeil ! Sommeil qui est, sauf erreur de ma part, nécessaire à tes expéditions suicidaires... Alors fais-moi plaisir et va dormir dans ton lit ! »

Mrs Hudson, quant à elle, ne serait jamais venue frapper à leur porte de si bon matin, sauf cas de force majeur (assassin psychopathe dans la cuisine, cadavre sur le perron, brigade des stups dans l'escalier…) et encore, cette femme sans qui l'Angleterre s'effondrerait selon l'avis général, était, malgré son âge avancé, encore capable d'affronter bien des situations.

Alors, quand John entendit le son des pas dans l'escalier malgré l'heure matinale, suivi quelques secondes plus tard du grincement caractéristique du bouton de porte, et ce sans que quiconque n'ait sonné pour annoncer sa venue – il était donc si facile de pénétrer dans leur appartement ?! Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si souvent attaqués…-, l'ex-soldat, encore en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, le regard alerte malgré les cernes violacés qui lui mangeaient la figure, s'empara du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main - à savoir la théière – et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte d'entrée, sur ses gardes, et prêt à riposter.

* * *

 **Alors, je continues ? Je m'arrêtes là ? Qu'en as-tu pensé, ô lecteur ? Et surtout, qui se tient derrière la porte du 221B ?**

 **Bisous bisous et j'espère à très vite !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Un visiteur inattendu

**Bonjour** **petit lecteur ! Que ça fait longtemps ! Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, n'est-ce pas ?** _  
_

 **Ce chapitre introduit donc le malotru qui ose venir déranger Watson de si bon matin. Ce n'est encore qu'une mise en bouche, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un visiteur inattendu**

La poignée, ce petit bouton de porte cuivré, sembla mettre un temps infini à s'enclencher. John eu même l'amer plaisir de pouvoir saisir le ridicule de sa position pendant que les secondes s'égrainaient. Mais quand il songea à se saisir de quelque chose d'un peu plus menaçant qu'une vulgaire théière, son arme par exemple, le panneau de bois pivota sur ses gonds. Et là, tout s'accéléra.

Le gémissement des gonds mal huilés brisa le silence, et la porte cogna contre le mur, John étant trop occupé pour la retenir. Occupé à quoi me Diriez-vous ? Et bien à tenter de se défaire de la tornade de fourrure qui venait de planter ses crocs acérés dans la manche désormais en lambeaux de son pyjama préféré, le forçant à lâcher son arme improvisée - et d'une inefficacité remarquable – qui rebondit au sol dans un tintement qui eut le mérite de sembler mélodieux. John s'offrit un quart de seconde pour sembler surpris, avant de tenter de repousser le gros chien – l'horrible Bête, dira-t-il – et de s'en éloigner prestement, préférant éviter de rajouter l'intitulé "morsure" à la liste de ses blessures de guerre. Bien entendu, avec la chance qui le caractérise, sa tentative resta vaine, et il ne pu que se demander pourquoi – oui, pourquoi ? - il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer son fidèle Browning dans la poche de son manteau au lieu de cette arme de fortune proprement ridicule qu'il venait de laisser choir.

Le chien, un Berger au pelage moiré, retroussa davantage les babines, un filé de bave imbibant le tissus à présent bon à jeter et grogna, les pattes avants ancrées dans le sol, la gueule à quelques centimètres de la chaire si tendre de son avant bras. John avait vaillamment combattu en Afghanistan et il trouvait quand même le moyen de se faire surprendre par un vulgaire animal, au sein même de son propre appartement... Dans un autre contexte, la situation n'aurait pas manqué de le faire sourire, mais son bras commençait à lui faire mal, malmené qu'il était par l'animal qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise, et il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait avant de devoir dire définitivement adieu à son bras, son pyjama supportant difficilement le traitement que lui faisait subir le molosse qui lui faisait face.

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait prises à se dire que ce n'est pas au Grand Sherlock Holmes qu'il arriverait ce genre de chose, le propriétaire de son actuel tortionnaire s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, et, rassuré quant à l'absence évidente de menace que représentait l'ex militaire en l'état actuel des choses, siffla son chien qui vint sagement s'asseoir à ses pieds.

John, dans la plus grande perplexité, remua lentement le poignet, vérifiant que tout était à sa place, sous le regard du propriétaire de ce qui semblait être à présent le plus inoffensif des toutous , et qui, quand John osa lever le regard de l'animal qui lui faisait face – et l'avait ridiculisé, lui, un soldat de l'armée britannique ! -, s'avéra être une propriétaire.

Pas encore remis de sa surprise – et en manque cruel de théine dans le sang -, le docteur, trop sonné et ne sachant que faire exactement de ce premier contact, laissa simplement son regard méfiant glisser sur la silhouette qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte du 221B. Cette dernière ne semblait pourtant pas mériter toutes ces précautions. Frêle, tremblante, dégoulinante d'eau de pluie, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous une masse de cheveux bruns, l'Inconnue avait plus l'air d'un chaton perdu que d'une quelconque menace. Le Dr Watson sembla en venir à la même conclusion puisqu'il détendit lentement chacun de ses muscles, repoussant au loin tout désir de combattre, pour s'approcher de son visiteur inopiné – même s'il resta à bonne distance de son compagnon à quatre pattes – un flot de questions déjà prêt à franchir ses lèvres. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle releva brusquement la tête, sortie de la léthargie dans laquelle elle semblait plongée par le grincement traître des lattes du parquet. Une voix éraillée, comme brisée par des larmes trop longtemps versées, s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pour venir prononcer une simple phrase qui sembla pourtant bien complexe aux oreilles de John :

\- Où est Will ?

Ces trois petits mots, prononcés dans un français parfait, n'eurent guère de sens aux oreilles du pauvre Docteur dont la langue de Molière n'était que balbutiante. Le seul mot qui sembla retenir son attention fut le prénom qui avait fait chevroter sa voix davantage, mais il eut beau se creuser les méninges, il ne connaissait aucun « Will ». Il secoua donc la tête d'un air désolé, signifiant ainsi à son interlocutrice qu'il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête. Malheureusement pour lui, cette réponse ne sembla la satisfaire puisque son regard – d'un bleu troublant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, parce que légèrement familier, sans qu'il ne sache encore déterminer pourquoi - s'étrécit et qu'elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant reculer sous la surprise. Elle le saisit par les épaules, et il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'elle ne portait rien de plus chaud qu'un pauvre t-shirt sous un long gilet informe qu'elle se mit à le secouer, un éclat presque hystérique dans le regard.

\- Où est Will ? Je sais qu'il est là ! Je veux voir Will !

John, complètement dépassé par la situation, recula à nouveau et vint buter contre la théière qui roula au sol dans un tintement métallique, résonnant dans tout l'appartement maintenant que l'Inconnue avait enfin fini de le secouer. Son regard complètement déboussolé vint croiser celui perdu mais calme du Dr Watson et s'y accroche. Celui-ci, d'un ton aussi doux que possible, et sans la lâcher des yeux, murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas la personne que vous semblez chercher. Est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher maintenant ? Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…

Et devant son silence :

\- Vous parlez anglais ? Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Au son de sa voix, l'Inconnue secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et sembla se rendre soudainement compte du caractère incongru de la situation puisqu'elle le lâcha tout aussi soudainement pour reculer de plusieurs pas, et répondre, bredouillante, mais plus à cause de l'émotion qui l'habitait que de la langue qui ne semblait pas lui poser problème :

\- Oh… Oui… Je vous comprends. Désolée, j'avais oublié qu'on était à Londres désormais… Tout se mélange pour moi… Mais c'est bizarre, j'étais sûre que c'était la bonne adresse… Vous ne connaissez vraiment aucun Will ? Un William peut-être ? William Holmes, ça ne vous dit rien ? Un grand brun, avec des cheveux bouclés et un caractère de cochon ? Pas qu'il ne se montre jamais adorable, non, c'est un ange quand il veut, mais les gens sont tellement stupides – sans offense – qu'il se croit obligé de le leur faire remarquer… Moi, je ne ferai jamais ça, ça me prendrait bien trop de temps…. Du temps en moins pour lire ou peindre, vous imaginez le désastre ? Mais on s'occupe comme on peut, vous comprenez… Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes bien sûr de ne pas le connaître ? Parce que c'est tout de même bizarre puisqu'il me semble que vous vivez chez lui !

L'air embêté, mais néanmoins intrigué par cette curieuse ressemblance avec une certaine personne de sa connaissance, John ne pu que lui confirmer ses dires et la situation serait restée irrésolue si le parquet n'avait pas de nouveau protesté sous le poids d'un Sherlock ensommeillé, enroulé dans ses draps, le regard déjà alerte malgré le réveil exempt de douceur qu'avait constitué le tintamarre de nos deux protagonistes. Il jeta à peine un regard à John, le plissement de son front assorti à la position de ses pieds lui suffisant à déduire le peu d'informations utiles qu'il aurait autrement du lui soutirer au cours d'une conversation des plus ennuyeuses. Le chien ne retint pas plus son attention. C'était un berger allemand au collier de cuir comme on en voit tant, dont l'odeur des poils imbibés d'eau de pluie risquait de demeurer dans l'air pour un moment si personne ne pensait à aérer la pièce – et par « personne », sous entendre Mrs Hudson puisque ni le médecin émérite ni le grand détective ni semblaient capables d'y songer. En revanche, son regard s'attarda longuement sur le visage de l'Inconnue qui s'était subitement immobilisée, la courbe de sa bouche ne formant plus qu'une ligne fine dont plus aucun mots ne s'échappaient. Derrière sa masse de cheveux bruns dégoulinants de pluie, preuve qu'elle était restée longtemps dehors avant de venir détremper le tapis du salon du 221B, ce furent ses yeux de ce bleu si particuliers qui retinrent son attention en premier lieu. John savait désormais où il avait déjà vu cette nuance puisqu'elle se reflétait également dans les iris de son colocataire. Les yeux dans les yeux, sans même un battement de cil, tout deux semblaient tenir une conversation silencieuse. Elle l'inspecta minutieusement, étrange reflet d'un comportement que John pensait unique, tandis que Sherlock poursuivait son observation. Elle avait les yeux et les joues rougis, les uns de larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler, les autres du froid qu'elle semblait avoir du affronter. Son cou nu et son fin t-shirt témoignaient du fait qu'elle soit partie en hâte, ou bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris garde à la fraîcheur de la saison, même si le gilet de laine qu'elle avait enfilé aurait tendance à favoriser la première théorie. Son jean, tout comme ses doigts aux ongles rongés, étaient maculés de taches de peintures, l'un plus que les autres, comme si elle avait tenté de s'essuyer les mains sur le tissus mais sans trop y prendre garde. Ses pieds, et c'est sans doute ce que l'on remarquait en premier, étaient chaussés de bottes en caoutchouc vert pomme, confirmant la théorie comme quoi elle aurait été pressée par le temps et les aurait enfilées par facilité plutôt que par esthétisme. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait escompter de ce genre de chaussures, elles ne comportaient aucune trace de terre, ni de feuilles, comme si leurs semelles n'avaient fait que battre la chaussé sans jamais s'éloigner du centre ville.

Tout ceci, l'observation du moindre détails par un œil aguerri, se passa en un instant, mais cela suffit à Sherlock pour en tirer ses conclusions. Elle avait marché sous la pluie, en ville, triste et frigorifiée, dans l'intention de se rendre rapidement dans un lieu donné qui semblait correspondre à l'appartement des Baker Street's boys. Mais ce n'était pas une cliente. Pas une simple cliente du moins. Elle était jeune, pas plus de trente ans, mais elle avait à la fois le regard fatigué d'une personne qui en a trop vu et la perplexité enfantine de quelqu'un qui découvre le monde pour la première fois. Instable. Sujette à l'hystérie. Pas violente pour autant. Juste perdue, complètement perdue. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait dit vouloir voir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui vivait ici, oui, c'était ça, Will, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait voir Will… Mais… Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, c'est vrai, et l'âge correspondrai, mais c'était impossible… Était-ce… ?

\- Mina ?!

L'éclat de surprise qui brilla dans les yeux du détective consultant autoproclamé fut si inédit que John se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non, c'était bien ça, aussi improbable soit-il, cette fameuse « Mina » venait de prendre en défaut le Grand Sherlock Holmes. La rareté de l'événement méritait d'être savourée, et de toute façon, John ne savait trop que faire d'autre sur le moment, aussi garda-t-il le silence pour observer la réaction de cette intruse décidément des plus mystérieuses. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, soudainement beaucoup plus calme, avant de laisser échapper d'une voix sereine, même si empreinte de fatigue, un simple mais mélodieux : « Bonjour, Will ».

* * *

 **Alors petit lecteur, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Ton avis m'est précieux, alors n'hésite pas à partager tes impressions, suspicions, revendications et autres -tions !**


End file.
